


[drabble] Afterglow (Yosuke x Toby)

by Cary



Category: Catherine (game), Persona 4
Genre: Catherine x Persona 4, Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cary/pseuds/Cary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little something based off my submission to imagineyourotp:<br/>http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/66465602136/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-needing-glasses-but</p>
<p>Afterglow is the title of my Fanfic featuring Yosuke Hanamura f(rom Persona 4) and Toby Nebbins (from Catherine) in an AU. No Persona, no nightmares- just ordinary people. (I’ve been working on it since October 2012 and plan on finally post a teaser around Christmas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[drabble] Afterglow (Yosuke x Toby)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to use any fandom tags for this, but AO3 wouldn't post it otherwise...
> 
>  
> 
> Just a cute little something based off my submission to imagineyourotp:  
> http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/66465602136/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-needing-glasses-but  
> Afterglow is the title of my Fanfic featuring Yosuke Hanamura f(rom Persona 4) and Toby Nebbins (from Catherine) in an AU. No Persona, no nightmares- just ordinary people. (I’ve been working on it since October 2012 and plan on finally post a teaser around Christmas)

'’You need those just for reading?”  
Confused by Toby’s sudden question Yosuke merely gaped at the blond before simply raising his eyebrows without saying a word. It was just his way of asking the obvious “What?”

The Blond didn’t reply though, with a smile on his lips he leaned towards Yosuke and tapped the bridge of the other’s pair of glasses.  
”Oh…heh those…” Yosuke cleared his throat while averting his gaze.”I…actually…I guess I’ll have to wear them all the time now…”

Before he even could have said another word Toby already grabbed the metallic frame and put them on himself.  
”Whoa…dude…”  
”Yeah, yeah, I know…I’m pretty much blind.” Yosuke replied while reaching out for his own pair of glasses, but Toby refused to hand them over. With a wide grin stretching across his face he just started giggling and laughing.  
“Your face is so hugeee.”  
“You don’t say…”  
“So, how do I look?” Toby’s laughing fit was cut off when he smiled at Yosuke while lowering his hands.  
“…blurry. You’ve gotta move a little closer.” he replied with a gentle smile gracing his lips.  
“Like this?”

When the blond leaned a little closer Yosuke snatched the glasses right off his nose placing them on the small couch table next to him.  
“Closer.”  
“Now?”  
The smile on his lips widened until Yosuke couldn’t help himself but to grin at the other.  
“Almost.”

Toby managed to push Yosuke back into the couch’s pillows and instead of voicing his reply the brunet decided to pull his boyfriend into a kiss.  
It was just a short and chaste action as Toby couldn’t help himself but to start laughing.

All Yosuke did was leaning his forehead against the others’ waiting for him to calm down again.  
When Toby finally caught his breath again he wrapped his arms around Yosuke and commented:”I think they suit you. You only look better naked.”

Snorting the brunet had to cling to his boyfriend in order to prevent himself from falling off the couch while laughing.

It took him a few moments to regain composure but each time he faced Toby Yosuke just ened up losing it again.

“Hey, don’t forget to breathe!” despite his reminder the blond joined in his boyfriend’s laughing fit and pulled him closer. That way he was unable to face Toby which helped him to calm down after a few moments.

”What a compliment, Mr. Nebbins…’’ Yosuke murmured jokingly “So…me wearing nothing but my glasses is what you dream of, huh?”

While asking Yosuke propped himself up in order to face Toby again. He just tilted his head to the left while smiling, obviously contemplating Yosuke’s idea.  
“That doesn’t sound half bad.”


End file.
